Waterloo Campus Tour
Waterloo Campus How to use Experienced ambassadors: please help get this guide started by adding in any anecdotes, facts or information you use when giving campus tours. Everyone is welcome to add in information. Use your own skills - eg Law Students can help fill out the information on Somerset House East Wing, or someone interested in history could do some research into King’s past and find out some interesting facts. If you’re great at proofreading then you could help correct errors and make sure everything is in plain English and easy to understand. The information has been ordered as per the self guided tour. You can add in extra locations – please try and find a logical place to put them. For new facts or information, please provide sources where possible (eg a web link). We may delete the source link once it’s been verified. This is your resource to use, so don’t be afraid to add, change or remove things. General tour tips *Use this information to create your own tour that you feel comfortable delivering – don’t try and cram in so many facts that you aren’t concentrating on being a good tour guide. Being friendly, attentive and open to questions are most important. *Tailor your tour to the people you are guiding – e.g. for a group of prospective students you might want to focus more on the academic information and student facilities, whereas a group of external VIPs might be less interested in the students union and more interested in the history of the College. *Make sure to speak loudly, and check with your group that they can hear you. Waterloo Campus - General *Waterloo campus has three main buildings, Franklin Wilkins-Building, Stamford St Apartments, and James Clerk Maxwell Building. *The campus is in a great location, next to London Southbank arts and cultural complex including the BFI and IMAX, the Royal Festival Hall, the Hayward Gallery and the National Theatre. The Old Vic and New Vic theatres are just down the road, as are the food markets of Lower Marsh. Franklin-Wilkins Building *Originally constructed between 1912 and 1915 as His Majesty’s Stationery Office (responsible for Crown copyright and National Archives), in 1915 the building was requisitioned for use as a military hospital called The King George Hospital, accommodating around 1,800 patients on 63 wards. Wounded soldiers were brought to the hospital from Waterloo Station in underground tunnels connecting the building to the station, keeping them out of sight of the public. Read more here http://www.ezitis.myzen.co.uk/kinggeorgestamford.html *King’s acquired the building in the 1980s and following a complete refurbishment it reopened in 2000. *King’s has a rich history of scientific achievers, and the Franklin-Wilkins Building is named after two such pioneers – Rosalind Franklin and Maurice Wilkins – who made a major contribution to the discovery of the double helix structure of DNA. Today, this cutting-edge work continues. King’s Division of Medical & Molecular Genetics is a leading player in the identification of the genes responsible for certain cancers and King’s researchers were one of the first to produce human stem cell lines. *FWB has recently undergone refurbishment to its social spaces and library, resulting in a light, dynamic provision for student study, meeting and dining. This includes the introduction of more group study rooms, a larger postgraduate room, flexible working environments and a brand new refectory. King’s College London Students’ Union (KCLSU) and our ‘one stop shop’ for students, the Compass, have been introduced into the library. *The Franklin-Wilkins Building, as well as offering laboratory and lecture spaces, is the home of the School of Biomedical Sciences (also at the Guy’s Campus), parts of the School of Social Science & Public Policy (also at the Strand Campus) including the Department of Management, and LonDEC (London Dental Education Centre), part of the Dental Institute (also at Guy’s and Denmark Hill). FWB entrance/reception Department of Management, Islamic Prayer and Chaplaincy Rooms *The Department of Management was ranked joint 5th of all UK management departments in the 2008 Research Assessment Exercise with one-third of research activity assessed as ‘world leading’. The world-class scholars here provide advice and research leadership to prestigious institutions including the Department of Trade and Industry, the National Institute of Health Research (UK) and the Research Institute of Economy and Trade and Industry (Japan). *King’s was founded in the tradition of the Anglican Church but today other faiths are also well-represented, with our student body covering all faiths and beliefs. These rooms are used for prayer meetings and study groups as well as being available for personal prayer, and hold regular services to which all are welcome. In addition to the Islamic Society and Prayer Rooms, there is also a Jewish Society and a Rabbi linked to the College, as well as an annual Diwali Show. FWB Library *Opening for business in September 2011, the newly-modernised Franklin-Wilkins Library offers a flexible, technology-rich environment for King’s students. Resources here are particularly related to nursing, biomedical sciences, management and education, with significant biomedical, health and life sciences coverage including nursing, midwifery, public health, gerontology, nutrition and dietetics, pharmacy, toxicology, biological and environmental sciences, biochemistry and forensic science. *At the entrance there is now a social space where students can meet or sit and have a drink or a snack before going into the library. Level one is now an information hub where students *can speak to a member of Library Services staff, use the selfservice book renewal machines, top up online print credit and photocopier cards and access the Short Loans Collection. *To the right of the Library Enquiry Desk is an information desk where students can get advice and support from The Compass and KCLSU. The Compass provides information, advice, *documentation and replacement ID cards for current students. The service also offers drop-in sessions with specialist advisors, and is accessible to all students in person, via telephone, email and via Compass Online. *Also on level one are some meeting ‘pods’ which can be booked for consultations with The Compass and KCLSU staff and the Library Information Specialists. To the rear of the level are study spaces and student computing work stations. *All the books are located on Level two, and here you will also find the library catalogue computers and group study rooms, featuring ‘A’ spec standard student computing and audio-visual equipment. As well as student computing facilities in JCMB and the Waterloo Bridge Wing, there are three 60-seater Student Computing Rooms on Level 2 which are available 24/7. The library itself has 116 PCs, and the whole campus offers total wireless connectivity. During exam time all libraries offer 24/7 services, usually from March to the end of May. *Level two also houses the silent study room, which is a laptop free space, the Library and IT training room, a new reprographics room, and three Assistive Technology rooms for people with disabilities. There are also two flexible learning spaces on Level two, for group and individual study, and a more informal space where students can use mobile phones and consume drinks and cold snacks. Additionally, there is a large ‘Graduate Zone’ equipped specifically for postgraduate study. School of Biomedical Sciences Academic Centre *Open 09.00-17.00, Monday to Friday, the Academic Centre provides a single point of contact for students on all academic matters from enrolment through to graduation, and ensures that they are well supported during their time at King’s. Room 4.70 *This is a teaching laboratory and is typical of the rooms which are used for teaching practical lessons. On your left you will see the Department of Nutrition & Dietetics, a leader in the training of students, in research, and in consultancy to governments, international agencies, industry and the media. The department was awarded ‘highly commended’ status during the latest NHS Quality Assurance Agency Major Review and King’s is at the top of NHS London’s contract performance league table for nutrition and dietetics programmes. It currently comprises 18 full-time academic staff with a wide range of research interests, supported by visiting lecturers, research workers, seven technical and secretarial staff, and approximately 160 undergraduate and 80 postgraduate students. Room 4.163 *This is a large teaching laboratory and is typical of the rooms which are used for practical teaching lessons. King’s world-renowned Drug Control Centre, housed in the Franklin-Wilkins Building, was established in 1978 to analyse samples collected from human sports competitors. The King’s Drug Control Centre is one of the world’s foremost World Anti-Doping Agency-accredited laboratories, and has vast experience in successfully delivering anti-doping analysis for major sports games, including the Athens and Sydney (2004 and 2000) Olympic Games and the Salt Lake City and Turin (Winter 2002 and 2006) Olympics. During the London 2012 Olympics and Paralympics, the Drug Control Centre will work with GlaxoSmithKline to operate a World Anti-Doping Agency accredited satellite laboratory. Bytes *The catering facilities here were completely overhauled in late 2011, and now offer our hard-working students a modern, relaxed space to eat, meet and study. Downstairs is a smaller cafe-style area offering light refreshments, with a conservatory at the back, and three meeting suites to the right. In front of you on the first floor is the main restaurant, which serves a fine selection of hot food to hungry students and staff at reasonable prices. *Around the corner to your right is plenty of additional seating and a selection of vending machines, with the Graduate Lounge at the far right-hand side. This is a social and study space reserved for use by postgraduate students only, and has easy chairs and sofas, chairs and tables more suitable for work, student computers and lockers. The Graduate Lounge has swipe card access only, but you are welcome to look in through the window to see our postgraduates in their natural habitat. B5 auditorium *Holding around 350 students, this is the biggest lecture theatre on campus, and plays host to everyday student lectures, external events, and VIP seminars. Stamford St Apartments *King’s residences are all located within Zones 1 & 2, so students here can expect to live right in the thick of London life, without paying central London prices. We offer a mix of catered and selfcatered apartments with ensuite rooms, and studios, and places are also available to our students at the University of London’s shared intercollegiate halls in the Bloomsbury area. Halls of residence offer a great way to meet fellow students and many remain close friends after university life has ended. *Stamford Street Apartments itself is one of our most popular residences due to its fantastic location and reasonable price. It is a self-catered, apartment style residence, with 548 single bedrooms in 89 apartments, with two rooms suitable for couples. All rooms are ensuite and equipped with fridge, and wired internet, and apartments have a communal kitchen with TV. There is 24 hour CCTV, security and swipe card access, with out of hours support from on-call Senior Students and the Duty Manager. KCLSU Student Centre, Kinetic *King’s College London Students’ Union (KCLSU) is an independent charity that exists to support King’s students whilst they are studying here. You will find their facilities on three campuses – Guy’s, Strand and Waterloo, but can also access their services through www.kclsu.org. KCLSU is student-led, with elected students holding a number of positions on the governing board as well as on committees such as the Student Council, meaning that our students have a say in the way that King’s works. *As well as the KCLSU Student Centre here, you will also find KCLSU Kinetic Fitness Club. Open seven days a week to both staff and students at competitive rates, Kinetic has high quality, modern cardio machines and an extensive free weights area. Throughout the week there are a wide range of classes such as taebo, pilates, yoga, circuits, zumba and more, for both beginner and more advanced users. *As you enter Kinetic, in front of you is a red lion within a glass display case. This is ‘Reggie’, KCLSU’s official mascot, who in his early years would often be paraded on sports grounds by teams to support matches. The display case is necessary for his safety – not only was he found buried upside-down in concrete in a pit near Waterloo Station in the 1970s, but years later he was lost, turning up quite randomly in a countryside field. This is the original papier-mâché Reggie, now nearing his 90th birthday. The students’ union newspaper, ‘ROAR’, is named in his honour. James Clerk Maxwell Building *The James Clerk Maxwell Building is home to the Florence Nightingale School of Nursing and Midwifery, as well as many of the College’s administrative departments, including the Principal’s office. Also in this building are the Student Counselling Service, the Disability Advisory Service and the Student Funding Office. *James Clerk Maxwell was one of the world’s greatest physicists, and was was Professor of Natural Philosophy at King's from 1860 to 1865. It was during this period that he demonstrated that magnetism, electricity and light were different manifestations of the same fundamental laws, and described all these, as well as radio waves, radar, and radiant heat, through his unique and elegant system of equations. These calculations were crucial to Albert Einstein in his production of the theory of relativity 40 years later.